f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2015 Formula One Season
The 2015 Formula One Season will be the 66th season of the FIA Formula One World Drivers' Championship and the 58th season of the Constructors' Championship. Lewis Hamilton and are the reigning World Champions. Teams and Drivers Entry list Provisional entry list (without drivers) released on 5 November 2014. Note: Teams ordered by 2014 constructor standings. Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = F1 W06 Hybrid |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 44 |firstdriver = Lewis Hamilton |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 6 |seconddriver = Nico Rosberg |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Infiniti Red Bull Racing |constructor = |chassis = RB11 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Daniel Ricciardo |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 26 |seconddriver = Daniil Kvyat |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Williams Martini Racing |constructor = |chassis = FW37 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 19 |firstdriver = Felipe Massa |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 77 |seconddriver = Valtteri Bottas |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Susie Wolff }} Scuderia Ferrari |constructor = |chassis = |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 7 |seconddriver = Kimi Räikkönen |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Esteban Gutiérrez }} McLaren Honda |constructor = |chassis = MP4-30 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 22 |seconddriver = Jenson Button |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = Kevin Magnussen Stoffel Vandoorne }} Sahara Force India F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = VJM08 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Sergio Pérez |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 27 |seconddriver = Nico Hülkenberg |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Scuderia Toro Rosso |constructor = |chassis = STR10 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 33 |firstdriver = Max Verstappen |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 55 |seconddriver = Carlos Sainz, Jr. |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Lotus F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = E23 Hybrid |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 8 |firstdriver = Romain Grosjean |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = 13 |seconddriver = Pastor Maldonado |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} Manor F1 TeamSubject to confirmation. |constructor = |chassis = TBA |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = TBA |firstdriver = TBA |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber= TBA |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds= |testdrivers = }} Sauber F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = C34 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Marcus Ericsson |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber = TBA |seconddriver = Felipe Nasr |seconddriverrounds = |testdrivers = }} CF1 Caterham F1 Team |constructor = |chassis = CT05Permission to use the chassis has been obtained, however, Caterham can still develop and use their 2015 should they choose to do so. |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = TBA |firstdriver = TBA |firstdriverrounds = |seconddrivernumber= TBA |seconddriver = TBA |seconddriverrounds= |testdrivers = }} Dates Drivers Confirmed Crossed out drivers saw their contracts ended early, see notes below for details. Notes: * Fernando Alonso left on 20 November 2014, breaking his contract with two years remaining. * Sebastian Vettel left on 4 October 2014, breaking his contract with a year remaining. * Daniil Kvyat replaced Vettel at . Changes from the 2014 season Team changes * will switch to engines, replacing their engines due to not having a sucessful 2014 Season. * If they race, are expected to either revert back to the original team name of or change their name to something completely different. * will use engines instead of engines. Driver changes * Fernando Alonso: (driver) → (driver) * Jules Bianchi: (driver) → injury recovery * Marcus Ericsson: (driver) → (driver) * Esteban Gutiérrez: (driver) → (reserve) * Daniil Kvyat: (driver) → (driver) * Kevin Magnussen: (driver) → (reserve) * Felipe Nasr: (reserve) / GP2 Series → (driver) * Carlos Sainz, Jr.: Formula Renault 3.5 → (driver) * Adrian Sutil: (driver) → TBA * Jean-Éric Vergne: (driver) → TBA * Max Verstappen: European Formula Three → (driver) * Sebastian Vettel: (driver) → (driver) Mid-season Changes Team changes Driver changes Season calendar Schedule * World Motor Sport Council meeting, Beijing, September 2014 * World Motor Council meeting, Doha, December 2014 Officially confirmed races: # Australian Grand Prix; Albert Park Circuit, Melbourne # Malaysian Grand Prix; Sepang International Circuit, Kuala Lumpur # Chinese Grand Prix; Shanghai International Circuit, Shanghai # Bahrain Grand Prix; Bahrain International Circuit, Sakhir # Korean Grand Prix; TBAProvisional # Spanish Grand Prix; Circuit de Catalunya, Barcelona # Monaco Grand Prix; Circuit de Monaco, Monte Carlo # Canadian Grand Prix; Circuit Gilles Villeneuve, Québec # Austrian Grand Prix; Red Bull Ring, Spielburg # British Grand Prix; Silverstone Circuit, Silverstone # German Grand Prix; TBA # Hungarian Grand Prix; Hungaroring, Budapest # Belgian Grand Prix; Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, Spa # Italian Grand Prix; Autodromo Nazionale Monza, Monza # Singapore Grand Prix; Marina Bay Street Circuit, Marina Bay # Japanese Grand Prix; Suzuka Circuit, Japan # Russian Grand Prix; Sochi Autodrom, Sochi # United States Grand Prix; Circuit of the Americas, Austin # Mexican Grand Prix; Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez, Mexico City # Brazilian Grand Prix; Autódromo José Carlos Pace, São Paulo # Abu Dhabi Grand Prix; Yas Marina Circuit, Abu Dhabi Changes from last season Returning events * The Korean Grand Prix is scheduled to return, with the circuit yet to be confirmed. * The Mexican Grand Prix returns to the calendar after a 23-year absence, taking place towards the end of the season. Circuit Changes * The German Grand Prix switched back to the Nürburgring after the season at the Hockenheimring as per the agreement between the two circuits, but the venue for the Grand Prix was left as "To Be Announced" on the provisional calendar. Other changes * The Grand Prix of America, which was originally scheduled for , then , and then 2015, was not on the calendar. * The Indian Grand Prix does not return as planned. Testing Season Results Race result Notes Category:Seasons Category:2015 Formula One Season